Light field capture data, which can be captured for example by a plenoptic camera or an array of cameras, allows refocusing of the capture after the snapshot, estimating the depth of the scene in the capture, and many other flexible editing options for the capture data. In order to visualize such light field content, several user interfaces have been proposed to display and enable an operator to review and edit individual images of the light field capture [I].
Besides individual light field images, there are already devices able to capture light field videos, for example, the Raytrix plenoptic camera. It can be expected that more light field videos will be available and used in the near future. However, the existing user interfaces are only applicable to the visualization of light field images and are not designed to visualize light field videos. There is a need for a solution that enables users to review and make use of light field videos.